Prime Instincts
by ahhpleezeninja
Summary: This takes place after the steamy almost-had-sex-on-the-forest-floor scene with Richard and Kahlan after he is confessed 02x04 . Will they forget it ever happened or will they try to pick up where they left off? How will Cara help them out? Come find out
1. Now Just Fucking Difficult

Tile: Prime Instincts

Author: ahhpleezeninja

Rating: M, for sexual content and language Disclaimer: Not mine just toying with them.  
Author's Note/ Spoiler Alert: This takes place after the steamy almost-had-sex-on-the-forest-floor scene with Richard and Kahlan after he is confessed. Will they forget it ever happened or will they try to pick up where they left off? How will Cara help them out? Come find out. Comment Please!

_I see her look at me with lust filled eyes, the animal that she's kept inside all this time is finally coming out to play. I kiss her while I drag her down to the forest floor. I shed my shirt and help her untie the lasses in front of her dress. I begin to kiss her again while putting myself between her legs and hear her moan my name "Richard!" I increase the speed of our kiss, from her lips to her neck and back and then she flips us, while scratching my back, and now she's on top. She moves her hair from her face with one stroke of her hand and come down to kiss me. I flip us over and land back on top of her. I kiss her neck and she moans my name again._

"Richard!" I snap out of my day dream and see Kahlan, Zed and Cara looking at me weird. "Huh?" I ask.  
"You were daydreaming weren't you" Cara asks me, while giving me a knowing look as if she knows what I was thinking about.  
"Um. sorry. We should set up camp it's going to get dark soon."  
"Well, alright. There's a town just a few miles away. If we keep walking we should be there by sunset." Zedd states while walking ahead to lead the way. Cara follows suit whiling shooting be a 'Your a dirty boy' look. This leaves Kahlan and I to follow them.  
"What were you thinking about?" Kahlan asks me.  
"Nothing" I say a little bit too quickly. She realizes then what I was thinking about and it makes her face blush. This just makes the caveman in me more harder to control. Before our near half tumble, it was only a little hard to keep my hands off of her, now it was just fucking difficult. How I am suppose to keep my hands off her hips, her chest, her thighs, when they were under my palm mere hours ago. I heard her moan my name, arch beneath me while I rubbed my pelvis against hers. Now I was suppose to be the Seeker and treat her like the Mother Confessor, sexy respected Mother Confessor who can't be touched other than by her mate. "It's hard for me too" she says in a quiet voice. No fucking kidding. Now all I can think of is about how I was so close to showing her how much I love her. To hearing her scream in the throes of passion. In that moment when I was confessed I wasn't making love to Kahlan, I was making love to my mistress and Kahlan knew that. I also remember the heartbreak written all over her face when I said I love my mistress with all my heart. I hurt her. I was confessed but I remember that look of despair, of heartache and I'd give anything to take it away. If I had been showing Kahlan how much I love her than It wouldn't bother me so much. But I wasn't. I have thought of how our, her first time with me, with anybody, would be like. And that wasn't it. Passion yes, but not enough. I didn't truly bring that ferocious hungry cat inside of her out. I know it's there, I felt it the first time we kissed and hours ago in the forest.  
"I know, I'm sorry" I say and I am. It can't be easy for her. She can confess me if we ever show each other the best night of our lives. It's killing me as much as her. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

We arrive at a little inn at the outskirts of a town called Farahlin Creek. I glance over at Richard and I know he's trying hard not to think of our incident of few hours ago. Hell, I can't. I still remember him above me making me feel this passion that I've never felt before. It's addicting, no wonder Confessors are sworn to get a mate before they can do something as , I thought, as insignificant as a kiss. Richard hadn't even touched be in between my legs and I got hot too fast. I still am, my body is burning and I don't know what to do to cool myself down. I wanted to, the Spirits only knows how much I wanted to. But I couldn't while he loved someone else. A part of me knows how much he wanted it, but I want him to be Richard when I give myself completely to him, if only I could. We always get so close to being together and something or someone stops us. I should be happy that I've been able to hold off for so long. Every time I look at him I have the urge to bite the smile from his lips and replace it with a moan. To be above him and feel his lips on my breast while I ride him with oblivion. Whoa! I start to blush at how far my thoughts went. I try not to think of Richard like this because it leaves me uncomfortable when my wanton woman thoughts are finished. I'd never use to think like this; I never even knew fully what happens during consummation, until Deneen told me. After Richard and I rescued her, before she gave birth to my nephew, she spoke to me of the basic principles of consummation, what I was to expect. I could never hide anything from her and she saw right through me, that I love Richard. She didn't give me details but being around Richard has left a lot of things to imagination but somehow I know that anything with Richard will be anything but as simple as what Deneen explained. I begin to blush.  
I look up to see Richard staring at my face with a ferocious hungry look on his face. He always gives me this look when I blush. I wonder if he knows what's going on inside of my head when this happens. If he did, I would've been his a long time ago. More like a month after we met. I'm ecstatic about sleeping in an inn. I get to have a warm bath and forget the past few days and few hours ever happened.


	2. Sex Ed with Cara

Chapter 2

We're inside the Inn and There are only two rooms available. Zed has been talking, quite charmingly, to the bar maid, so there is no question where he's going to be spending the night. Ah, here come the two love birds. The sexual tension had been coming off these two since their near tumble in the forest. You would think with how much Kahlan feels for Richard she would take the chance to be with him, but no she didn't. I would think that they wouldn't mind, normally, sharing a room but with the sparks flying off of them, I don't think that's going to happen.  
"Kahlan"  
"Yes?"  
" Are we, sharing a room or ?"  
"Um, yes".;  
I can tell with just those two words that she wasn't thrilled about it. It wasn't personal, it's just that they never get a chance to spend time together. I don't understand completely why they would want to spend time together if the time isn't being used to do the broke back beast. Then again they are in love with each other. That is an emotion that I don't understand. I go into the room that Kahlan and I are to be sharing and their is only one bed. This gives me an idea. Just because Kahlan and Richard can't consummate their love, doesn't mean they can't get pleasure from other activities. Kahlan comes in and I can tell her mind is occupied. "Um, I guess you take one side and I the other" said Kahlan as she puts her pack on the floor.  
"Or you can sleep with Richard" At this comment, Kahlan begins to blush and I realize it might not be that hard to teach Kahlan on how to be with a man and not actually sleep with him.  
"No, I can't- I mean I'm fine." Kahlan says.  
" My, my Kahlan, are thinking rather sexually about Richard?" And this just makes her blush even more.  
"No, I-"  
" You know you can ease the, tension that is occurring between you too." At this she looks at me and says "What do you mean?"  
"Kahlan, sit. Don't worry, I'm just here to help you"  
"Help me, Why would you help me?" "Because what makes you happy, makes Richard happy. I'm loyal to him. Don't get use to me being so, so charitable. Okay?"  
"Okay. So how exactly are you going to help me?" Kahlan asks looking skeptical.  
"I'm going to teach you in the art of pleasing yourself and Richard"  
"What?" If she would've been sitting she would've jumped up from where she sat. Obviously not only did Kahlan feel uncomfortable talking about any aspects of consummation but she also had no idea what exactly I was about to explain. Kahlan is such a, a virtuous female. In every sense of the word.  
" Sit." After a few minutes Kahlan finally decided to sit down. She was still uncomfortable but her curiosity got the best of her.  
"So what exactly do you want to, teach me?" She asked looking scared and hopeful at the same time.  
"Well for one there is one thing I know you and Richard can do and it provides the least amount of risk of you confessing him."  
"Really?"  
"yes. It's called-" I whisper in her ear and tell her exactly what I have in mind.  
" What exactly am I suppose to do?" Kahlan asks.  
" Well you have to-" I whisper in her ear again and tell her what she has to do.  
"I have to WHAT?" Kahlan's eyes nearly bug out of her skull. It jut now occurs to me, that no one ever even showed her drawings or discussed this type of thing with her. "Kahlan relax. It's very pleasurable and not only can Richard do it to you, you can return the favor"  
"But, with my mouth? Really? I mean, I've never actually thought of , you know, using your, mouth in that way." " Well just imagine it for a moment. It isn't hard to." I can tell that she is imagining it and the more she does, the more it appeals to her. She snaps out of her daydream to find me looking at her and she starts to blush. She clears her throat and says "As much as the, thought appeals to me ,*blush*, I can't just ask Richard to perform that, task for me."  
"Kahlan, it isn't a task. It's an action you'll both throughly enjoy and you wouldn't need to ask. All you'd have to do is keep blushing and he would practically attack you. Then, all you'd have to do is tell him what you have in mind, before you let the passion consume you."  
"But, I mean, will Richard even know-"  
"Kahlan, even if he doesn't. He's a man. It won't be hard for him to get the main idea"  
There is a moment of silence and I practically hear her self-doubting thoughts. Well, I'll be damned,. Kahlan Amnell doesn't think she has enough woman in her arsenal to pull this off but also to actually, do it right. Do it so not only will she enjoy it but so will Richard. I always thought it was myth that confessors weren't deflowered until they found a mate. I thought at least they got some type of training but apparently not. After a while I ask, "Kahlan, he loves you right?"  
" Yes, but I've never-"  
"Kahlan, it doesn't matter. Richard wants couldn't do anything in his eyes that wouldn't make you less lovely. You need this and so does Richard."  
" But what if I forget myself, what if I confess him?" She says, guilt and want, shame and need battling each other inside of her.  
"You won't. Something tells me, Richard will be doing most of the kissing and that giving you pleasure will be his main priority. Along with making sure that you don't confess him."

"You'll never know unless you try. That's it, just try. You never know, it might bring the relief that you both have been seeking."  
I leave Kahlan to go get a glass of ale from the bar, hopefully when I get back, Kahlan will be half way through her interesting journey.


	3. Will You Be My Lover?

Chapter 3

I hear a knock on my door and the last person I expect to see is behind the door. It's Kahlan, my love, my life, my fate. I can't say I'm not pleased that she's at my door. I'm a little disappointed that she would choose to sleep in a room with Cara than with me, but with every thing that has happened in the past few days, I don't blame her. I am a little surprised still to see her, and I wonder what's on her mind.  
"Can I come in?" Kahlan says in a soft voice. She's ringing her hands and not quite looking me in the eyes. I've never seen Kahlan like this before but I somehow know she's nervous. But of what I have no idea.  
"Yes. Is everything okay?"  
"Uh, yes I just, I wanted to-" Whatever she was about to say, she stops herself short. She then blushes and her cheeks turn a bright pink. I've always found this highly attractive in Kahlan. She rarely blushes and I guess I like it so much because it gives some sense of knowledge of what her skin might look like when it's flushed with pleasure, for me. Oh No. My prime instincts are kicking in and all of them are saying to claim Kahlan as my mate. Claim and take her to a place where the pleasure is dark and rewarding. But I can't, I know how Kahlan feels about accidently confessing me. She will never know that I would give up my soul jut to have her in my arms, show her that we are meant to be together. Her love might destroy my soul but that seems like a small price to pay in comparison to how much I love her. Kahlan is now standing in the middle of my room and I can feel this invisible pull towards her. I'm literally hanging on a thin line. I can't stop thinking of her, me and the bed that's only three feet away. The littlest thing will set me off and that isn't good. I'd give almost anything to see her beneath me, above me, kissing me, licking me but I won't do it at the expense of her feeling guilty or like she did something wrong. After a while I ask "Did something happen?"  
"What? No. I- I wanted to sort of, ask you something?" This is just getting weird. Kahlan keeps blushing and she seems nervous. I can''t think of anything that can have her this way.  
"Kahlan, what ever you want to ask me it's okay. What is it?" I say as I walk closer to her. I realize my error after I do it. Now I'm just pushing it. I can see it in her eyes. Being this close is not making whatever she needs to ask me easier. But I stay, heat is coming off of her and I want to enjoy it while I can.  
"I- I can't" Kahlan finally says.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't know how to"  
"Then don't, if don't want to"  
"But I- I want to. Badly" At this she blushes and looks down. Bags!  
I put my hands around her waist and pull her towards me. She looks up and stares at me. She seems to be getting warmer and warmer the more I hold her or maybe it's just me. I want to kiss her with every fiber of my being. Even though Kahlan won't mind, I still ask "Can I kiss you?" With no hesitation she says in a breathless whisper "Yes."  
I latch my lips onto hers and the frenzy begins. She gasps and bite her bottom lip. She moans and I go deeper. I curl my tongue around hers and pull her pelvis closer to mind. She wraps her fingers around my hair and pulls my head back. She bites my jaw and latches onto my neck. She scrapes her teeth against my neck all the way to my collar bone. She bites down on my collar bone and I moan from the pleasure mixed with pain. She licks the bite to soothe the sting of the bite. She licks her way back up my neck and pulls my lips back to hers. I kiss her back with my teeth, tongue, all I have. A part of my brain tells me we need to stop. I know she's long gone but I'm not. I want to keep going but I won't if it means she'll feel guilty. I run my hand done her waist, beneath her thigh and lift her leg up, I wrap it around my waist aligning her center and mine. I know this is torture but it's the sweetest kind. I run my lips down her neck, while I drag her head back. She says my name and I bite her collarbone. I bite hard enough to leave a mark. I'm marking her as mine, not as fully, completely has I want to but this is close enough. I lick the bite, all the way up to the tip of her chin. I'm returning the gift she gave to me not mere seconds ago. I put my forehead against hers and I can hear her gasp. She is breathless just like I am. I look at her, and her skin is flushed. She says my name and I groan. "Kahlan we have to stop" I say, My voice portraying how much I wished we didn't have to.  
"I know but I" She stops and I can see her flushed skin turn even more pink. I think she wants to tell me what had her coming to my room in the first place. "I wanted to try something" she says in a hushed voice. I think it has to do with Kahlan and I doing some kind of sexual act. She seems to be embarrassed.  
" Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me. Don't be embarrassed" I say while let go of her leg and I grab her chin to lift her eyes back to mine.  
"There's this" she says while trying to divert her eyes but I prevent her by tightening my grip on her chin. "This, act that we can, try? There is something I wanted to try with you." Bags! If she keeps blushing I can only think of one act and it's her arching beneath me. I clear my throat and ask softly "What act is that?" " It's kissing...but not on the mouth."  
"Oh, where is this mysterious place that's suppose to be kissed?" I asked, humor and curiosity evident in my voice. Kahlan is too nervous to say it out loud, so she ends up telling me in my ear. By the time she's done, I'm still trying to understand what it is she's telling me. I mean, this Kahlan, MY KAHLAN and she has asked me to do this for her. It's something I've never done before and now that she has asked, I really want to. It's another thing I can had to my long list of things I want to do to Kahlan Amnell. "Kahlan, are you sure?" I ask her. I don't want her doing this just because, well just because. Even with something as careful as that, I don't want her to feel guilty in the end. This is something I want her to remember, something good.  
"I want to but you don't want to then-"  
"Kahlan, I've never done this before. But I would do it in a heartbeat if it's something you want to do. I won't hesitate."  
" You just have to promise me that when I'm near the end, you wont touch me. Richard if you do I might... maybe we shouldn't." Her fear is evident and I can tell she's starting to panic.  
"Listen, I make sure to not lose control. I'll make this safe. For both of us. I promise." After awhile she looks at me and whatever she's sees there, she know I'm telling the truth because she says "Then, Richard Cypher will you lie with me tonight. Will you be my lover?"


	4. Kahlan gets an Oral Assault

No words can explain how I feel at this point in time. I've dreamed, fantasized about the many things Kahlan and I could possibly do, about the many ways I would take her and what she has asked, never crossed my mind. It should have because this one act is a way for me to give her pleasure with the least amount of risk. It's still risky but I'm not complaining. I get to give Kahlan pleasure. I grab her hand and walk her to bed. I take off my boots and she follows suit. I climb on top of the bed and get to my knees in the middle of the bed. Kahlan takes a deep breath and joins me on the middle of the bed. We're face to face and I know she's nervous. Hell I'm nervous and I've probably been thinking of this moment longer than she has but this is also her first time. We're not consummating our love but it's pretty damn close. I grab her hand and she's visibly shaking. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her fingertips. I'm telling her silently that everything is going to be okay. I place her hand at her side and put my hands on her hips. I move close enough that her chest is lightly pressed against mine. I look her in the eyes and I slowly descend my lips on to hers. Our lips move in unison. I pull back alittle and her lips follow mine. She's almost lost to the sensation. I let her. I want to think about her pleasure, I don't want her to worry about mines or about the danger we are in. This night is for her, and giving her pleasure gives me some too.  
I change the angle of our kiss so I can plunge my tongue into her mouth. She moans and puts her hands on my chest and fists my shirt. I move my hands from her hips to the front of her dress. I begin to unlace the dress and I pull it down her waist. She removes her lips from mine and moves down my neck. I groan and she moves back up my neck and sucks on my earlobe. I never knew that part of my body was sensitive and I swear at the sensation. I search for her lips and we begin to kiss again. She removes my vest and then tells me "Lift your arms" in a throaty whisper. I comply and she puts her hands on my chest. I kiss her with more force and nibble on her bottom lip. She moves her hands down my ribs and up around to my back where she scratches me with her nails. The kiss is escalating as more and more time passes by. I manage to get her to move farther up the bed and lie her head down on the pillow. I remove her dress from her waist and she's only in her black snug fitting shift. I move between her legs and put some of my weight on top of her. She arches underneath me and throws her head back. I kiss her neck while my other hand moves to her thigh and moves the shift up. Before I can make another move Kahlan flips us over, so now she's on top.  
Kahlan kisses my lips and then moves on to my chest. She kisses her way down my chest to my belly button and licks and sucks her way back up. I hold on to her hips while she pays attention to my chest. She moves back up and I pull her hips forward. She gasps and pulls her head back, bites her bottom lip and grinds against me, enjoying the pressure between her legs. The expression on her face is pure Ecstasy and I kiss her neck that is now exposed to me. I bite her chin and she moves her head down until her lips are aligned with mine. We're both breathing hard and silently we agree that it is time for us to continue and get to the act itself. I flip us back over so that way she is beneath me. I move my hand to the side of her kneck and rub my thumb up and down the spot that she gets some pleasure from. She gasps and I move my hand down to her collarbone and trace with my index finger the path from her collarbone to where the shift ends right in between her breast. I kiss the tops of them and move down her body. I want to suck on her breast but I know if I do, I might forget myself. That is just another pleasure point that Kahlan Amnell will learn of when we fully consummate our love. I'm at her waist now and I can already smell her musk. It smells of lillies and woman. I have a strong urge to taste her,lick her, suck her until she reaches relief. I'm anticipating the moment that I do.

Richard stops kissing me when he reaches my waist and I know it's his way of silently asking me if I want to stop. No. I tell him with a look. No, I don't want to stop. He keeps looking at me while he lifts the bottom of my shift past my waist. I'm full exposed now and I bite my lip to stop from covering myself. No one has ever seen me naked, or in this case semi-naked, from the waist down. I worry that he might not like what, he sees. He releases the hold he had on me with his eyes, licks his lips nervously and moves towards the middle of my thigh. He begins to kiss it and he sucks and bites on this one part. It stings a little but it feels better when he licks it. I moan out of pleasure and impatience. I long to feel his lips on me, on my flesh. I lick my lips and look down my body. Richard looks at me with a michievious look on his face and then I'm a goner.  
He licks me from the edge of my pelvis all the way to the top where there's this spot that's really really sensitive. I gasp and instinctively I twine my fingers through his hair. It looks up at me and what ever he sees there must be encouraging because he goes back with double the force and double the tongue. He does the previous motion a few times and then sucks on the place that's really sensitive. I moan and I pull his hair harder. Richard must like his hair being pulled because he moans while putting his hands beneath my buttocks, raises my hips to a certain angle and sucks harder. I scream at the flick of tongue on me and I feel the pleasure in me build. With the pleasure also comes my power. I can feel it just waiting for me to lose it's reigns on it. "Richard" I groan, trying to warn him to let me go. But he keeps going. The pleasure is there, just waiting for the right moment to be released along with my power. Richard moves my hips down closer to the bed and I think he's going to stop but he doesn't. He swipes his tongue one, then twice and the sucks on the spot. Then three things happen simultaneously. I release his hair and fist the sheets beneath me, He removes his lips from my body and I finally release my pent up pleasure and my power.  
I arch and moan at the intensity of the moment. I've released power before but it's never felt like this. My power seems to be feeding the pleasure, making it grow. I can feel Richard's eyes on me, his fascination at the face of my release. I release my power and the pleasure starts to dim. I become weak from not only my power but also from the oral assault Richard just expertly gave me. I whimper at the experience and lose of such amazing pleasure and I try to slow my I feel Richard lower my shift back down the length of my legs. I feel the bed move and Richard is moving up the bed until he's above me. He doesn't put his body weight on me and he just stares at me with puppy dog eyes, filled with Love and Lust and Admiration. I begin to ask him a question but he latches his lips on to mine and kisses me with such force that the breath is knocked out of stops kissing me and lies his head on my breast. He's breathing hard along with me and we stay like this for a moment. He then lifts his head and asks me in a throaty voice "Did you, Did you enjoy that? Was it pleasurable for you?" With anticipating eyes. "Yes. It was very enjoyable. Did you manage to-" I say letting my words fall silent.  
"Yes. You didn't confess me." He says with a grin and a pure male arrogant look on his face. His grin is from ear to ear and it makes me know he enjoyed giving me pleasure as much as I enjoyed receiving it.  
Richard moves up so his head is on the pillow where my head is at. I snuggle closer to him and keep my face towards his. He looks me in the eyes and tell me "I Love You, Kahlan Amnell"  
"As I Love You, Richard Cypher"  
The last thing I remember is Richard stroking my hair, pulling the covers beneath us, over our exhausted and pleasure worn bodies and telling me to go to sleep. I also remember just before going under the cloak of sleep that I didn't return the favor. I didn't kiss Richard where he had kissed me. And I vowed that come morning, he would get his release to.


	5. I've Never done this before

Light shines in thru the window. The sun is rising in the east like it does every morning. But this morning is different, for Richard is with me. I feel his heart beating, hear the blood that pumps through this tiny vessel in his chest, the vessel filled with love, for me. I keep my eyes closed even as I feel the heat of the sun on my back. I don't want to wake up, because I know when I do, this night, our night will be over. Then, with a slight jolt I remember that there is a perk to being up so early. I can return the pleasure that Richard beautifully bestowed on me. I can still hear his heart beat and I know he is in deep sleep. I slowly raise myself to lean on my elbow, while trying to not disturb Richard's hand that is grasping my hip tightly.

I look at his face. The face that brightens when he smiles at me or when he laughs that child faith laugh. I won't, I can't, wake him, as much as I want to, I can't. Finding the Stone of Tears is not an easy task, even for the Seeker. Lately he hasn't been sleeping and the Seeker needs his rest and his strength if he is going to successfully complete his new mission. Even though I long to see the same pleasure carved into Richard's face, I won't at the expense that he doesn't get the sleep he deserves.

* * *

I wake up and I feel a pair of eyes on me. I tense up until the flashes of images fill my head. Kahlan! I open my eyes and still feel her eyes on my body. She isn't by my side, in my arms like I remember having her last night. I look to the side of me and Kahlan is sitting on her heels and eyeing the muscles of my body. She doesn't know I'm awake and I'm enjoying the view she presents.

Her hair is tumbled and in a sexy disarray. She is still in he black shift and one strap is off her shoulder and just hanging there. The light from the window is shining down her and creating a faint but bright halo around her. She looks like a stunning angel. She is an angel. I come out of my thoughts by the blush on her face. I follow her face and she's looking at my pelvis. I can only guess what she is thinking about. Before she can see my reaction to her lustful gaze on that part of my body, I clear my throat and put my hands behind my head, so I'm lying on top of them. Kahlan's eyes shift to mine and immediately her blush grows deeper.

I'm looking Richard in his eyes and by his smirk he knows I was looking at him, his important part. I bow my head in embarrassment and then I look back up to his eyes and his amusement is replaced by a look of pure love. I smile, my special smile, and I crawl to where he is still lying down. The morning came and went and it is already Mid-day. I'm surprised that Zed or Cara hadn't come to wake us up. What ever the reason, I'm going to hold on to this alone time as much as possible.

I stare into his eyes for a moment and then I kiss him. Softly, slowly and then I pull away at the same amount of speed.

"Good Morning" I say, stroking Richard's cheek.

"Morning Love" Richard says in a low voice, as he raises up to his elbows. I stare at him a little longer and I can no longer wait. I want, No! need to show Richard at least the same or more pleasure he gave me. I bend down to kiss him again and as the kiss slowly escalates I straddle his waist and kiss him harder. He moans as he sits up until we are chest to chest, groin to groin. I twine my fingers into his hair and pull his hair back. I kiss his jaw, his neck and then his collarbone. I am rewarded with a loud groan. I move my lips back to his as I grind myself against him.

I groan and this seems to keep Kahlan going. When I woke up this morning I was not thinking about going for a round two but giving Kahlan pleasure is just as fun if I was to indulge in mine. She's getting lost and I can't get lost along with her. I grab her hips and I attempt to make her stop but I don't. Her grinding on me, has been one of my many fantasies. The only difference is in this fantasy I'm making her scream with my hands on her hips. Bags! I have to stop her. Taking my pleasure is not my goal. Giving her the pleasure is. I move my lips to her neck in an attempt to slow her down but the pleasure she's letting out in her gasps and whimpers are nearly uncurling my restraint.

"Kahlan" I groan. "We have to stop" I say knowing that my words sound as weak as my will.

"Why?" Kahlan says while coming back to my lips. "You gave me pleasure and now I want to return it." With this she stops kissing me. Obviously she can see the surprise on my face because then she looks down at my chest and says in a whisper

"Only if you want to".

"Kahlan" I say while I put my hand under her chin to bring her eyes to be leveled with mine, "You never have to ask if I want to. I always want to be with you. In anyway I can have you." She begins to blush at this. For a split second we sit in silence and I say

"Kahlan, what you're asking to. You're asking. No one has ever done that before, to me."

Kahlan looks up in surprise. She looks like she wants to ask me something and I have a feeling I know what it is. She stays silent for a while but obviously settling the inner argument in her head, she asks

"So, you've never been kissed, there, not even by..." Kahlan stops and I know why. She's talking about Anna. It would make sense that she would think I've done almost everything that can be done when it comes to pleasures of the flesh but the truth is, I haven't. Anna and I did, once, consummate what feelings we had for each other. But it was simple. In fact not soon after, she went to South Haven and I didn't see her again until I went back to Hartland and she almost got eaten by gars.

"No. Kahlan, We never, actually did, well... that. Only once did we engage in, huh! she left afterwards..." I stop due to the awkwardness of the conversation we are having. I have the Love of My very Existence on top of my very prominent feature and yet we are talking about a girl from my past who shines no significant light whatsoever on my future. Bags! Nothing is ever easy. I try again,

"Kahlan" I say until she looks up at me. "Kahlan, I want you to, I mean even though this is a first for me, I wouldn't mind..." Why is it so hard to voice that I wouldn't mind Kahlan giving me pleasure. I've never even thought about it and personally I would never ask her to do what she wants to do to me. I'd never hesitate to do it to her but somehow it feels, different her doing it back to me. I would never want to make her uncomfortable. I would never ask her to do something as, interesting as this.

I look up at Richard and I can tell he is thinking it over. I know that he would never want to make me uncomfortable or do anything I wouldn't want to do. I don't know how I know that but I do. I am happy, No! Ecstatic that Anna, voluptuous Anna, DID NOT give Richard oral pleasure. I am mad that she got to be with him in a way I would die to be in. She got to arch beneath him and feel him deep within her but I get to have my lips on and around a place she didn't even fathom of touching. I am sort of shocked at my jealousy of Anna and my possessiveness of Richard and his apparent non-complete journey of the pleasures of the flesh.

I am not complaining. He is the first one to have kissed me, anywhere. And I will be the first to kiss him, in his important area. I blush and Richard catches my blush. Before he can say anything I grab the back of his neck and kiss him with some of the passion that's been hiding beneath the surface. I still hold on to some of the passion, my craving, because I know that if I don't we both will get lost to the sensation. This act in itself is a risk for both of us. This can lead to anything which can lead to his confession. But I won't think about that, Only the pleasure that I am going to carve on to his face, at least I hope I have that amount of skill.


	6. Richard's turn to scream

Richard has a hold on my hips, holding back the urge to attack me with sexual pleasure. This morning is for him. The night was mine and now the morning will be his. I twist my fingers into his hair and pull his hair back. He moans and looks into my eyes.

"Richard Cypher, you will lie back and let me pleasure you. You will moan and scream when I am doing something right and guide me when I am doing something wrong. This is an order. Now lie down."

I know that the Mother Confessor is the one giving me pleasure. Not just the woman who surrendered to the pleasure of yesterday but the Leader who will give me my release whether I like it or not. And I know that I will. She doesn't have her Confessor face on but she has that authoritative voice on. I've also had fantasies of her using that voice when she orders me to give into our passion. Kahlan may not know it but she is turning me on beyond repair.

"As you please Mother Confessor" I say. I half fear as an after thought that Kahlan will stop due to my address to her but she grins and pushes me down toward the bed. Along with her air of authority also comes her confidence. I know Kahlan is nervous by the way she licks her lips but I also see a determination in her face.

Kahlan adjusts herself so that her center is aligned mine. She leans down and slowly takes my bottom lips in between her teeth and begins to nibble on it. Then, she slowly brings my lips into her mouth and sucks on it gently. This simple act his raising my blood pressure and makes me groan. I feel her smile against my lips and she sucks harder. I open my mouth wider due to the sensation and she goes in for the kill. She kisses me with abandonment while grinding against me. I grab her hips and slow down her movements. If she keeps going at the pace she is going, her black dress is going to get white spots all over. She travels her lips down my chin, my neck and onto my chest. I never knew that Kahlan's lips could make my skin so warm or that it could produce this tingling sensation that seems to be spreading over my body. She runs her tongue along the contours of my chests, sucking the moisture off my skin from the heat of the room and her ministrations. She moves her tongue across my nipple and I thrust up towards her. Spirits! I wish I had the strength to feast on her as she is with me. She kisses down my chest until she gets to the seam of my pants. She looks at my pelvis and looks up to give me this sultry look. If she keeps doing that I fear I _will_ lose **control**. She continues to look me in the eyes as she unlaces my pants. When the last of the laces are down she begins to pull down my pants and I begin to ask her if she's sure she wants to do this but she beats me to it.

" Uh uh. You will not ask me if I want to do this Richard Cypher. You will lie there and your only job is to groan and moan at the pleasure I give you. Is that clear?"

"Yes" I say in a weak voice. I look up at the ceiling. For some reason it makes me nervous that Kahlan is touching me in this way. That she is looking at me. I've always been, I've always exceeded other men when it has come to my shaft. A part of me fears that Kahlan might be scared. That after this she might want to rethink ever consummating her love with me, when we get the chance. My thoughts would have continued to go down this path if I didn't feel Kahlan's hand grip my shaft and flick her tongue against the tip. The breath in my lungs leaves in a gush and I'm speechless. My thoughts turns to mush at the pleasure she is giving me just with the flick of her tongue. I think that the pleasure can't get any mind numbing then this but then I feel her lips surround my shaft and slowly, while moving her tongue back and forth, slowly descend down. I look down my chest and see Kahlan's hand at the base of my shaft, still descending down. I moan at the sensation and Kahlan moves her eyes to mine. I expect her to flush with embarrassment and stop but she just smiles around my shaft, runs her free hand through her hair to remove it from her face and begins to move her mouth up and down while gently squeezing the base. I now have a full view of what she is doing and I am mesmerized. I would have never envisioned Kahlan in this light but now I wish I had. Her skin is flushed and there is this purring in her throat that is vibrating thru me. Kahlan is obviously enjoying this as much as I am. I'm surprised, I'm glad.

"Kahlan" I scream, as she moves her tongue up my shaft and puts it back in her mouth to suck on. The louder I moan her name and grunt out "Spirits", the harder she sucks on me. I can feel my release just there, one more pull of her mouth is all it will take to set my release off. As much as I enjoy the sexy sight she presents I don't want to release myself in her mouth. I feel like I am disrespecting her if I do.

"Kahlan *moan* stop. Please. have to stop" I look back down and she releases my shaft from the warm depths of her mouth. Before she can ask me why I made her stop I raise up, grab the back of her neck and kiss her with teeth and tongue. I taste my saltiness on her and it doesn't bother me. I adore her more for doing this for me, when I know that this, like me, was a first for her. I move to her neck to catch my bearings. I'm still on edge and my body is shuddering at the stop of it's release.

"Why did-" Kahlan begins. I Put my forehead to hers and say

"I didn't want my seed to be released like that. You've already given more pleasure than I can imagine."

" I want to finish. I want you to get your release too." I look at her and I know she wants me to finish. Before I can say anything she begins to kiss me while she puts her hand on me and begins to move her hand up and down my shaft. I moan and she curls her tongue around my tongue to engage in a battle. I feel my pleasure build and build and until I feel my release come. I cover Kahlan's hand, that is at the tip of my shaft, with mine. I grunt when my release is at it's end and lie my head on Kahlan's chest.

"Wow" She whispers in my ear. I raise my head and say

"Isn't that my line?" I say. We both laugh breathlessly and sit just looking at each other. I remember that my seed is all over Kahlan's and Mine hand so I grab the sheet and wipe it off our hands. I put my shaft back into my pants and I begin to lace up. I look up at Kahlan and she is looking at me with Love. I've never seen her look at me so freely. I return the look and I silently grab her and lie back down. She curls into my side and faces me. The last thing I remember is looking at Kahlan seeing her lashes form a shadow underneath her eye and her slow breathing and feeling at deep sense of ease, which I haven't felt since my journey began. I close my eyes and bring up the memory of Kahlan's face in the mist of sexual bliss.


	7. Time to Leave

There is a knock on the door and I open it. It's Zedd. He is obviously surprised to see and then I remember, I'm suppose to be in a room with Cara, not sharing a room with Richard. Uh oh.

"Kahlan my dear child, where is Richard?" Zedd says. Richard comes to the door at the sound of his name. When he sees Zedd his eyes get wide. He probably has the same thoughts I have, we are about to get an ear full from Zeddicus Zuel Zorander, Wizard of the First Order on all the dangers that come with being alone together. I feel Richard prepare himself for the angry words that are about to be directed at us, I prepare myself too.

"Well, what have you two been doing. We have a stone to find" Zedd says obviously mad that we were no where to be found since we got here two days ago. After our very interesting morning, Richard and I spent the day in bed. Richard told me about his youth days in Hartland and I in Aydindril, studying to be a Mother Confessor. Then we slept in each other's arms all through the night. Waking up at sunrise, knowing that our time together, alone, was over.

Kahlan looks at me and I try to come up with a reason why we were hidden away. The only thing that I can think about though is the moans and screams in the face of Kahlan's release. Oh man, this is not going to be good.

"Uh, well you see, we were just. *gulp* We were just spending some time.*swallow* Some time together." I say. Trying not to look nervous or guilty in front of Zedd.

"Okay then. No harm done. We have to get going. We have a stone to find." Zedd says while he begins to walk away and down the hall. Kahlan and I look at each other wondering what just happen.

"I was sure that we were going to feel the wrath of the Wizard from the First Order" Kahlan says after a moment of silence.

"Me too." I say, shocked. Kahlan and I grab our things and head outside where we see Cara waiting for us.

"So, how was your two days of alone time. I gather you two had fun" Cara says, eyeing Kahlan with curiosity and wisdom. "If you're wondering why Zedd didn't notice you're lengthly absence, or what you were doing, it's because he was preoccupied by the barmaid. I hope you enjoyed it." Before I can say anything, Zedd comes out of the tavern and begins to walk. We follow behind him, Cara is ahead of Kahlan and I walk beside her.

"Why does Cara know what we were, doing" I ask Kahlan. She begins to blush and I wonder how big of hand was Cara in what went down.

"Cara was the one that told me about, you know. The act. Cara told me what it was and that maybe I should, try it. With you " Kahlan says. I think over what she has told me. It makes sense now. Kahlan wouldn't know something as, interesting as that. Cara being a Mord'sith, a master at pain and pleasure would know an act as such the one Kahlan and I performed. We walk in silence for a while, both thinking about the time we spent together for the past two days. I pull Kahlan behind until Zed and Cara are a few paces a head of us.

"I'm glad she did" I whisper to Kahlan, just before I latch my lips to her. I wrap my arm around her waist to pull her against me. I put my hand through her hair, while I curl my tongue around hers. I can feel the heat, the passion rise between us, so I slow down the kiss. I rest my head on to hers and watch as the daze in her eyes disappears.

"Me too" Kahlan says. We catch up to Cara and Zedd. I pull out the compass that is to guide me to the Stone of Tears. Even though I'm on another quest I will always have with me the memory of the passion that was shared between me and Kahlan. This will be enough, for now. I will find the Stone of Tears and complete my quest, along with finding a way to be with Kahlan, completely. I won't give up hope that Kahlan and I will someday consummate our love.


End file.
